


Blood and Family

by lostwinchesterchild1988



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Sort of the background around the entire MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwinchesterchild1988/pseuds/lostwinchesterchild1988
Summary: Tony has a struggle with his family. His little sister has a past that she can't remember but wants to desperately. Together they discover a dark past while trying to overcome some extremely hard struggles and even harder battles while they help save mankind.





	Blood and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a few years since I was able to sit down an write how I used to so I am a little rusty. Feedback is much appreciated.  
> I really love writing and I miss it so much. I am such a fan of Marvel MCU. 
> 
> Also there are a ton of errors in my grammar and also probably some mild spelling errors because I have little to no time to edit or even write for that matter. I gotta type when my babies are asleep.

It was still dark when Tony was pulling the door to his house shut behind him as he stepped out into the chilly morning. For as long as he could recall he would go visit her twice a week. He climbed into the driver's seat of his lambo and readied himself for the long trip ahead. He silently stated to himself that he really needed to move her closer to him. It was something he kept thinking but never actually doing. Yet another thing on his list of things he hated himself for.

Avery was one of the few people that Tony had always cared for. When she was just a small toddler, Tony's parents adopted her. It was, unfortunately, only a month before the accident that would take both Mr. and Mrs. Stark's lives. At first Tony couldn't bare to look at his newly adopted little sister. She, somehow, reminded him that his parents were no longer around. It wasn't until one evening when Mr. Stark's attorney and the adoption agency representives showed up to help determined what the fate of this little girl would be, that Tony had a change of heart.  
As all these people stood around practically arguing as to where this child should be, Tony watched her playing innocently with a small stuffed rabbit. Suddenly, he realized that bringing this little girl into the family was the last great thing his parents ever did. Suddenly, he didn't see this reminder that his parents were gone but this living being that was so worthy of their love that they decided to make her their daughter. He saw his little sister. 

The adoption agency representives were just talking about her like she was an object and Mr. Stark's attorney simply kept stating that since the Stark's only had her for a month that there was simply not enough time to place her in their will so it was really up to the agency. Tony had more or less tuned out all of their ramblings as he watched Avery play but when he heard one of them refer to her as 'the kid' and another say she was 'property' that he quickly stood up and walked over to the little girl and picked her up. "Her name is Avery. Its not 'the kid' and it certainly isn't 'property'." He looked them all over before walking to the door. He pulled it open and stood next to it. 

"She stays with me. Plain and simple. This is my little sister. For whatever reason, I didn't see it until now. None of you are needed any longer. You may leave." Tony stated flatly. The attorney looked at him, "Sir, your parents didn't write her into the will. You are in the will. You are listed as the only child... you can simply pass her back to these nice people and she will be sent to another home." Tony stared him down. "She has a home with her big brother and you are fired. Goodbye now." 

With that, the guests all left and it was just Tony and Avery. From the tender age of four up until she was nine, Tony and Avery were unseperable. He took her on trips and taught her some of the things he knew. She proved that she was a rather smart young lady. Everything was great. They had each other to depend on. That was until a fateful night.  
They were having fun cooking and making a mess. Avery was mostly cooking, Tony just stood by and watched to ensure no cuts or burns happened. He was making her laugh, doing silly things with the wooden spoons when she rapidly fell silent and her whole body collapsed on the floor.  
It took the doctors months of testing to figure out that she had a extremly rare disease that had eaten away at her nervous system so quickly that it was a miracle she was still alive. The out look was pretty bleak and the only thing Tony could do was watch her die. At least, that was what the doctors told him. He wasn't about to lose the only family he had left. 

As Tony's car drove down the canyon road, his phone rang. He gave a quick glance at the screen and commanded Jarvis to answer it. It was his best friend, Monty. He had known him since they were kids at the same school. Monty was one of those intelligent guys but he was also a big fan of the weed.  
"What's up Monts?" Tony asked though he was sure he already knew if Monty was calling this early he was probably stoned and hadn't gone to bed yet.  
"Well, I had a question about this project I was working on and I didn't want to wake you up so I smoked a doob and waited. I just remembered to call you." Monty explained in a slow and low tone.  
"Right, and what was the question?" Tony asked with a grin on his face.  
"Well, that's the trouble. I forgot the damn question too." Monty answered.  
"Okay, Monty nice talking to you bud but I'm sort of on my way out of town so if this can wait that would be super." Tony rambled out.  
"Oh, yeah man no worries. Just ring me back later tonight once the pot has worn off." Monty remarked before hanging up. 

It was a little after 7am when he pulled up to the small, one story cabin in the middle of nowhere. It looked as though no one had lived there in a long time. The only indication that it ever had any visitors was a path that led from the dirt driveway to the cabin. The grass was so tall it came to at least Tony's chest if it were to stand straight but the weight of itself caused it to collapse and bend in the middle. A few small trees peppered the yard. On the outside of the small yard there was the beginning of the woods that would go on for miles in every direction. Each tree created a canopy for and a rather comfortable amount of shade making the cabin ideally cool in the summer. 

Tony readied himself before heading to the front door. He put on his usual false smile as he opened the door and entered. This was going to be just like every other visit. He really hated that she was here in the middle of nowhere but it was the only place he could keep her safe. He didn't want anyone to know she was still alive. He didn't want anyone to question why he hadn't pulled the plug. Mostly, he didn't want anyone to know that he had been working on something that may just give him back is little sister for good. 

"Hey there beautiful! You are looking spry and ready to beat your big brother in yet another game of chess." Tony rambled out as he looked at his little sister lying in bed. She was silent and unmoving. There were wires and things all around her. She looked more like she was a computer than a human. He quickly turned his attention to the monitor on the left side of her bed. 

The monitor suddenly flicked on. There on the screen was a virtual model of Avery's face. She smiled at Tony. "You are so full of it. I look the same as always. You know that." She replied solemnly. He furrowed his brows and looked at the screen.  
"Oh so its a grumpy day. Good to know. Should I put a little wine in your IV so maybe you won't be so moody?" Tony joked.  
Avery chuckled softly. "Tony, why do you keep me here?" She asked as he moved to gather up the chess board.  
"I told you I keep you here at the cabin so I can work on getting you better." He replied as he started to set the game up.  
"Tony, you know I didn't mean that. I have a computer tapped into my skull as a means of keeping me alive but that body in that bed is as useless as nipples on men." She remarked. Tony refused to have this conversation again. He knew that she didn't want to die but she didn't want to be like this. He was working so hard on a way to get her back to the life she was used to so many years ago.  
"Avery." he said softly before he swallowed the dry lump forming in his throat. He felt like he was being selfish anytime she would bring this subject up. "I have complete faith in myself that I will have you up and about as soon as possible." he lied with a smile. 

The virtual Avery rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well, set up the board. I guess we will keep doing this until you can actually take me out to do something fun." She said with a defeated smile.

 

Avery didn't really remember much from before she was adopted by the Starks. Only bits and pieces would come to mind but mostly just cloudy images. Her dreams where often filled with false memories. Thoughts and fantasies she created to occupy her time. She often thought of her parents and what it would have been like if they hadn't died. She only got to know them for a month but Tony helped fill in the gaps. She would have dreams about going out dancing or going to the park. From time to time the image of a little girl with dark hair would creep into her dreams. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this girl in some way. She wasn't sure how but she felt like maybe this girl was real and she wanted to know. 

"Tony, I was wondering if you might help me with something." She stated rather than asked. He simply looked up at the screen and raised his brows in curiosity. "I keep dreaming of a little girl. She has red hair and brown eyes. I think I might have known her before..."  
Tony shifted in his seat. He wasn't comfortable with talking about her life before she was his sister. To him she had always been his sister. He just acted as though those first four years of her life were more or less a waiting period to becoming his family. He sighed and looked down at the chess board. "Do you really want me to go digging in your life? What if we discover you are actually and alien from another planet here to destroy mankind?" He teased.

Avery rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Please, Tony. I just want to know if she is even real or if she is just someone I made up. I feel like I drive myself crazy thinking about people I once knew and trying to remember if they were even real. The only people I know for sure are you, mom, and dad." She explained as she eyed the board.

Tony remained silent for a while. He was thinking about how hard it must be to be stuck in your own mind all the time. He gave a quick glance to the girl lying in the bed. She was a child when she first laid in that bed and here she was... the passage of time showing on her but not like one would age. There were no wrinkles on her face from stress or laughter. There was only her beautiful face. Time had both aged and frozen her. He looked at the woman in the bed once more and only just realized that it had been nearly two decades of only having himself as company. He glanced back at the screen and sighed. This wasn't his sister and yet it was. Technology keeping her brain active while the rest was simply lying in wait for the end. "I'll find her if she is real. I will try my damn hardest." He replied abruptly before making his move on the chess board. 

________________________________________________________________

 

Blaj, Romania  
November 1991

The night was darker than ususal. The stars were hidden amongst the clouds looming over the small plot of land a mile outside the small city. There was no sound in the vast empty fields of dry, dead grass. An eeriely chilly breeze blew the blades in a pattern that was similar to waves on an ocean. In the center of the field there sat two small, red haired fair skin girls. They shivered as the eldest held onto the younger in an attempt to keep her warm. They couldn't be older than 2 and 4 years of age. The youngest was crying hysterically while the eldest whimpers and shushes the youngest.  
"Stai liniștit, surioară." She says in a soft sob.  
She looked in the direction of a large blaze. It was their home in flames. The light danced off her face as tears streamed down her pink cheeks. Suddenly a large man stepped up to the children.  
"Silence, child!" he shouted with a thick Russian accent. Another figure from the shadows speaks in a mono tone femanine voice.  
"Take the youngest to the car. She will fetch a pretty penny. The eldest, she comes with me." 

The large man pulled the youngest girl from her sister with ease. "Sister!" She shouted as the man began to walk away. The eldest ran and grabbed for her sister. He kicks her to the side before she runs over again and punches him in the grion. He shouts in pain before kicking her harder, knocking her to the ground and hurriedly throwing the child in the car. The young girl bangs on the window shouting for her sister. As he pulls the car out of the field, rain begins to pour down. The woman approaches the girl on the ground and helps her stand.  
"You will one day be alotted the chance to kill him. If you listen you will be trained to do so with ease. That will be my gift to you." She said as she began to lead the girl away, there was a sudden ear shattering sound that echoed through the rain. It was a gunshot. Immediately the woman fell to the ground with a large gapping hole through her sternum. The girl remained silent as she stared at the woman.  
Within minutes, a tall dark skinned man wearing a big black leather coat and an eye patch stood in front of her. "My name is Nick. What is your name?" She blinked at him. He inhaled deeply. "No english?" He asked and she still remained silent. "Cum te numești?" Still no answer. He pulled out his communicator and pressed the button. "Stark, we have a little girl here. I thought you said there were two."  
A moment later Howard replies. "There was. The other must not have made it out of the house." 

________________________________________________________________

It was taking Tony a long time to visit and Avery was beginning to worry. Tony was the only one that knew about her except for one doctor whom only came to visit once a month. It had been three months since she last saw her brother. She began to fret feeling completely hopeless. He was all she had and if something were to happen to him then she would undoubtedly die. 

As she slept she began to see the little girl again. This time she was being pulled away from her. She kept shouting something in a language she couldn't speak. Avery woke, the moniter blinking on. She looked over at her vitals, which were being track by another machine. "Wren." She breathed as she tried to calm herself. 

It was a week after her dream that she learned that her brother had been kidnapped and nearly killed. The first place he went once the heat was off him was to come see her. He was worried that perhaps the doc hadn't come since she was not instructed to do so. He was concerned that perhaps she was dead.

Tony was immediately relieved when he saw Avery very much alive and that the Doctor had stayed overnight with her. He approached his sister and then looked at the doctor. "How is she?" he asked.  
"Never mind how I am you idiot. Are you okay? I was so terrified you had died." With that Tony bent over her and kissed her forehead. There was a sudden jerk in her arm. His eyes grew wide.  
"Doc? What was that?" Avery was equally surprised. The doctor shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. I touched her yesterday as I was changing her bandages and checking for bedsores. The same thing happened. She said she didn't feel the movement." 

Tony looked back at his sister and then back to the screen. He began to think about how he had managed to escape from the cave and suddenly it clicked. "Aves, I think you may just be getting a change of view. Doc thank you for sticking around with us. I'm going to need you to get me another couple well trusted doctors that will gladly keep silent about this for a hefty sum. We need to get her to my house. I am pretty sure I can fix this." Tony rambled as he watched the monitor closely. Avery was not sure what to say so she simply stared at him.

"Come on kid, say something unless your screen froze." He joked.  
"After all this time, now you can fix me... I have my doubts big brother but... dracu ' "  
Tony furrowed his brows, "Since when do you speak Romanian?"  
Avery looked confused. "I don't know where that even came from. Must have seen it in a book or movie." She replied.  
Tony shrugged, "Well... it doesn't matter pack your bag kid." he teased as he tapped her leg. Once again she made a small jerking motion, only this time it was in her leg. Tony lets out an characteristic giggle of glee. "I will never get tired of that." he states as he moves to the door to go outside and make some phone calls. 

Avery wanted to tell him about the dream she had. She wanted to tell him about Wren but she knew that what was about to happen would be the only thing he would focus on. Perhaps if he could get her moving around yet again and being at least mostly human then she wouldn't have to rely on him to help her figure out why she was dreaming of a girl named Wren.

 

It took about four days to get her everything organized and for Tony to get his house set up for his little sister to come home. Pepper was confused as she watched him but left him to it as she never pretended to understand what he was doing. It wasn't until she saw the paperwork for several large payments made to unspecified people that she approached Tony.

Tony was exiting one of the extra guest rooms of his house pulling the door shut quickly as Pepper approached him. She pulled some paperwork from behind the clipboard she was holding and looked at him.  
"Tony, did you make several large payments to some people? Do you have a gambling addiction? Just tell me that the sums are right and that you aren't doing drugs." She rambled out as he blinked at her.  
He remained silent for only a moment while pondering whether Pepper Potts was trustworthy enough. Of course she was. She knew everything about him except that he had a sister and she was coming to live with him. He looked at Pepper with a smile as he began to explain.  
"Not drugs... well some of it is drugs but not recreational and its not for me. Look, I have to tell you something." He rambled. 

Pepper's expression became concerned and she was about to speak when he started again. "Its nothing bad. I just want to share something with you that I haven't told anyone. I haven't told Monty, hell I'm pretty sure Happy hasn't even begun to figure it out." He stated while he stalled to figure out how to say it.  
"Tony, just tell me what it is. I have a lot to do today. After your little proclaimation that you are shutting down the weapons..."  
"I have a sister. I have a younger sister. She is really sick. Has been since she was about nine years old probably before that but it doesn't matter. She is coming to stay here with me." he interrupted.  
"Okay, and you are paying for what exactly? Is she a drug addict?" Pepper asked confused.

"No. She has been sick for a long time. Those people are all doctors. Some are people that are going to help me move her here. She has a very unique circumstance. I have been trying for years to find a way to help her. I think I can now." He explained. "Yeah, lets not make a big deal out of it. I'm just doing what I need to for my family." 

"I thought your family was all gone." Pepper breathed. She was visibly confused and taken back by this news. "When did you get a sister?" She asked kind of accusingly as though maybe he was making up the whole thing. 

"Well its a long story but the short version; Parents adopted her when she was a toddler. I don't know much about what happened in her life before all I know is her life after. I have been big brother, mother and father. Our parents died a month after they brought her home." Tony stated as he began walking down the hall. "She will be here tomorrow. Your job description just expanded to also assisting her. It comes with a raise. " He continued. 

"Tony, you said she is sick. I am not going to charge you extra for helping with your sister." Pepper said with a soft tone. 

Tony simply nodded. It was then that he began to think that maybe Pepper was too good a person to be working for him but he needed her.


End file.
